Meu Lado da Cama
by Amaya Kawano
Summary: -TRADUÇÃO- Nowaki sabe mais de um jeito para aquecer o coração de Hiroki.


**Essa fiction não me pertence, pertence à incrível Cerberus Revised. **

**Vocês podem encontrar a história original aqui:** s/7050852/1/My-Side-of-the-Bed

* * *

**Meu Lado Da Cama**

Esta noite foi a vez de Nowaki ser deixado sozinho em casa.

Nowaki tinha atendido a tantos turnos duplos que seu supervisor finalmente ordenou que ele tivesse uma folga de 24 horas. E enquanto Hiroki estava ansioso para uma rara noite completa com seu amante (não que ele jamais iria admitir isso) com a sua sorte, só faria sentido então, que agora um drama em seu departamento tivesse que aparecer.

Um dos instrutores sênior tinha sido pego tendo um caso com uma estudante do ensino médio, cuja família era altamente importante na administração da universidade (não _seu_ instrutor sênior, felizmente, e o estudante em questão era do sexo feminino). A Universidade tinha forçado o professor a demitir-se imediatamente, e uma reunião de emergência com o corpo docente tinha sido organizada para resolver a forma de distribuir carga horária do homem. Durante o curso da discussão, o escândalo inevitavelmente começou um longo debate sobre a conduta moral dos professores e que tipo de comportamento era apropriado para o corpo docente da Universidade.

Talvez ele estava sendo excessivamente sensível, mas Hiroki pensou ter pego mais de um olhar desconfiado sendo lançado em sua direção durante a conversa sobre os modos "apropriados" de conduta sexual. Ele distraiu-se de sua paranoia crescente, observando não sem alguma alegria perversa, o quão silencioso o normalmente jocoso Miyagi ficou durante toda a noite.

Não era como se sua semana já não tivesse sido o suficiente brutal com as classificações de médio prazo e congressos estudantis... E agora, ele teve que suportar esta reunião também. Com todo o fervor do "incidente", a discussão continuou por horas. Embora Hiroki estava relutante em reconhecer, toda a conversa sobre as travessuras sexuais dos professores lhe pertubou um pouco e tornou difícil para ele manter seus pensamentos na reunião e não vaguear para visões de Nowaki esperando por ele em seu apartamento.

* * *

Até o momento que ele foi finalmente capaz de chegar em casa, Hiroki estava tão cansado que mal conseguia manter suas mãos trêmulas estáveis o suficiente para colocar a sua chave na fechadura. Na verdade, ele as deixou cair pelo menos três vezes antes de finalmente ter sucesso em abrir a porta.

Não ajudou que seus dedos estavam dormentes. Houve uma súbita queda de temperatura, surpreendendo-o pois era início de primavera, e ele não tinha nenhuma luva com ele. O maldito tempo elevou seu perpétuo estado de frio.

_Certamente, porém,_ Hiroki pensou, ouvindo seus dentes batendo, _Nowaki estará esperando pelo seu "Hiro-san" com uma xícara de chá quente e aqueles olhos maravilhosamente quentes._

O professor grunhiu em desgosto quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento. _Kamijou Hiroki, desde quando você se tornou tão estúpido?_

Ainda assim, ele ficou surpreso ao entrar e encontrar a sala principal de sua casa vazia, iluminada por uma única lâmpada fraca em uma das mesinhas. _Onde está aquele idiota?_ Hiroki rosnou, disfarçando sua decepção. Ele ficou subitamente irritado com seu parceiro. _Nowaki teve todo o dia para dormir enquanto eu estava fora. Ele não poderia ter pelo menos esperado me ver chegar em casa antes de voltar para a cama?_

Hiroki marchou para o banheiro. Ele achou que deveria tomar um banho quente, mas ele não tinha energia. Normalmente, ele teria se forçado de qualquer maneira: ele cheirava a cinzeiro. Esses professores sênior eram como chaminés, especialmente Miyagi quando estava nervoso.

_Hábito nojento._

Normalmente, ele se banhava, porque embora Nowaki nunca diga isso, o cheiro de cigarros o incomodava: ele lembrava o jovem de Akihiko. Além disso, Hiroki secretamente gostava da idéia de apresentar-se fresco a seu amante.

Hoje à noite, porém, em vez de tomar banho, Hiroki agarrou o pijama do gancho na parte de trás da porta do banheiro e começou a simplesmente se trocar para suas longas calças de pijama. Dado às tendências de Nowaki, quando conseguiam dormir juntos, normalmente isso seria um ato de futilidade: as calças de Hiroki nunca conseguiam ficar nele por muito tempo.

_Bem, isso certamente não será o caso essa noite,_ Hiroki prometeu a si mesmo. _Não após Nowaki ter sido tão desconsiderado._ Ele passou os braços ao redor de seu torso magro e debateu se devia ou não colocar uma camisa.

_Está congelando_.

Hiroki decidiu apenas ir para a cama, perversamente esperando que seu corpo gelado acordasse Nowaki e em seguida, seu gigante iria descobrir, em seu estado perturbado, quão verdadeiramente frígido ele se sentia.

Hiroki atravessou a sala e abriu a porta de seu quarto. Ele ficou lá, com a testa franzida. Com o feixe de luz do outro quarto passando pela porta ele podia ver os pés de Nowaki, e as longas pernas do homem que mal eram contidas pelo comprimento do futon.

"Hiro-san, é você?" veio uma voz doce e sonolenta. Nowaki estendeu a mão e acendeu uma pequena lâmpada de cabeceira.

A cena diante dele era demais para Hiroki. Ele caminhou até a beirada da cama e ficou de pé ao lado dela elevando-se, pela primeira vez, ao longo de seu amante de cabelo escuro.

"Mova-se, idiota! Que diabos você está fazendo dormindo no meu lado da cama?"

Suas palavras duras, no entanto, não pareceram afetar Nowaki, na verdade Hiroki ficou chocado com a resposta de seu namorado.

"Claro, Hiro-san," Nowaki disse suavemente enquanto ele deslizava sobre a cama, segurando os lençóis de modo que seu amante tremendo pudesse se juntar a ele. Seus olhos cansados irradiavam amor. "Voltando para casa tão tarde, com o tempo como está, eu sabia que hoje você estaria com muito frio. Então, eu queria aquecer seu lado da cama para você. Por favor, deite-se antes esfrie."

O corpo de Hiroki subitamente aumentou em vários graus a sua própria vontade, como se vergonha de seu comportamento e os duros pensamentos anteriores sobre seu adorável Nowaki surgissem nele. Na verdade, suas bochechas estavam realmente quentes agora.

Hiroki escorregou para a cama sem dizer uma palavra e deu as costas para Nowaki: ele não podia suportar enfrentar o homem no momento.

O calor do local tão recentemente desocupado pelo corpo de Nowaki estava delicioso contra sua pele gelada. Hiroki puxou os lençóis macios em torno de seus ombros, tentando esconder seu constrangimento.

Ele saltou ao sentir o calor de Nowaki, quando seu amante pressionou seu próprio torso nu contra ele por trás. Nowaki envolveu seus longos braços em torno de Hiroki. Ele cobriu as mãos congeladas de Hiro-san com suas grandes mãos, puxou suas longas pernas sob Hiroki e encaixou os pés frios do seu amado em cima de seus próprios pés quentes.

Hiroki estava fora de si. Ele sabia que se a situação fosse inversa, ele teria chutado Nowaki para fora da cama, ou no mínimo, gritado com ele por tocá-lo com o corpo frio.

Em vez disso, Nowaki envolveu a cabeça desgrenhada sobre seu ombro e sussurrou em uma voz como seda quente: "Pobre Hiro-san, sempre tão frio." Ele suspirou, e puxou Hiroki para mais perto dele.

Hiroki estava arrasado pela verdade das palavras de Nowaki.

_Sempre tão frio._

Ele estava congelado... Em todos os sentidos: corpo, mente e coração.

De repente, Hiroki sentiu uma única lágrima quente deslizar espontaneamente a partir do canto de seu olho. Ele virou a cabeça e roçou levemente os lábios contra seu doce amante e viu como os profundos olhos azuis de Nowaki abriram lentamente, surpresos.

Hiroki viu dentro deles o aumento infernal do desejo do homem mais novo.

Nowaki devolveu o beijo, hesitante no início e depois com paixão fervente.

Hiroki pela primeira vez não protestou, em vez disso, abriu-se ao calor do amor de Nowaki e se permitiu ser derretido completamente.

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem, visitem a história original também.**


End file.
